


A Tremble in Our Home

by glowinggreeneyes



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Best Friends, Chick-Flick Moments, Cliche, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions, M/M, earthquake, tumblr import
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-07-10 14:42:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6989512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glowinggreeneyes/pseuds/glowinggreeneyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After an earthquake locks Dean and Cas in a last night on earth cliché, they finally have the pressure to say their feelings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Tremble in Our Home

It wasn’t unusual for the occasional earthquake to occur in their hometown. The well known fault line that ran close-by to where Dean and Cas lived was something they knew was there and could easily live with it; why not? They had a perfect life there and a few shakes here and there didn’t particularly scare them off. They were more than prepared for the tremors in the ground, the shaking of the buildings, the hiding under tables if things got too much. But it hadn’t, in all the time they lived there in their little apartment, been subjected to a shake as big as this.

Now it wasn’t anything spectacular or devastating enough, but a peak on the news for a while worthy, even a few dollars towards its recovery. But it sure felt worse during it.

Cas first felt the bed scraping jaggedly along the floor as he was a light sleeper. The first waves began. He grabbed for his phone, calm and collected, and saw the missed messages and calls from his family and friends, all conveying the same horrifying message: Stay safe. Stay alive. I love you.

Protocol for his and Dean’s earthquake routine revolved around them being together and with their survival kit (as Cas always insisted on having with them). Still the house shook, he heard some people shrieking from floors below so he presumed Dean would be up by now, running to him.

Still nothing. And it was only a matter of time before the main wave hit them.

“Dean!” he called out, voice rough with sleep.

In the light of his phone, he used the walls to scramble to Dean’s room. The intensity of the shaking increased dramatically by the time he was in his best friends room. Any prospect of earthquakes never really scared him but he had a bad feeling this one wasn’t so easily recoverable.

Yeah, and maybe he was advised to never leave bed if an earthquake happened, but he couldn’t risk not seeing Dean one last time. Not ever.

On the bed, sprawled out, was Dean in nothing but dark boxer briefs and a tight white shirt. Somehow his heavy sleeping had been both a gift and a curse.

Cas rushed to his side and shook him more violently than the earthquake promised.

Instinctively, Dean lashed out full Hulk mode and grabbed Cas’ wrists, flipping him over on the bed. “Jesus! Cas, man?” Dean panted, releasing him and sitting up. “Oh…”

“Earthquake.” That was all he had to say for Dean to latch on to what was happening.

They clung to each other for a moment, warm and tightly clasping around with strong arms and racing hearts. For all they knew this could be the last time, it was a stupid ritual because each time it was small and they survived and felt awkward afterwards. But in the heat of the moment neither denied they wanted to do this as the world fell apart around them.

Suddenly a rather large quake racketed through the city and made the two men jump apart in fear. Dean was clutching at Cas’ thigh with one hand and the bed sheets with the other.

“We only have a matter of seconds before we get the main event, so do we stay here or do you want to go under the desk?” Cas quickly exclaimed.

“Desk…I’ll feel safer.”

Within moments, they were clutching at solid legs of Dean’s heavy duty table with one arm and getting as close as they could to one another simultaneously.

They shared a quick glance; even in the dark they could just make out the pure fear and hope both swimming around their minds. It was clammy but cold. It was an isolated storm and an edge of a cliff. It was cautious, creaking steps and bold springs in steps all at once.

Then the worse came.

From their somewhat limited understanding of earthquakes, especially in their area, the climax should last no longer than a minute and that’s in extreme cases. Normally the tremors would come and go or last around 4 minutes to create uneasiness, but the shocks were snappy and potentially deadly.

Cas should’ve expected the rattling of all their home and the building around, of things falling and cars making horrendous noises outside, beeping and crashing and sliding, but honestly this intensity surprised him. And it surprised Dean too, who just clung on for dear life.

It wasn’t until the ceiling began to crack that they realised this was going to be near fatal. A lucky escape.

“Cas!” Dean called, grabbing his friends hand. Cas squeezed his hand and smiled fondly back, awaiting Dean’s words. “I know this is kinda inopportune but we could die right now.”

“Don’t say-”

The shaking calmed, but the building still rattled (even if it was somewhat earthquake resistant). “I love you. I’m…in love with you,” he said with such sincerity Cas was moved in a way which confused him. Saddened him, even. “I want you to know that just in case anything happened…” Dean trailed off just as the earthquake slowed completely.

Cas knew Dean felt embarrassed about this whole last day on earth type confession cliché, but even with their life still in tact and no foreseeable danger left over, Cas still lunged over and pulled Dean into a full on kiss.

Of course he felt the same, he just didn’t think that he’d say it, certainly not as soon as this, or in a life or death situation like that.

It lasted only a few seconds, filled with every desperate plead of safety and unspoken ‘I love you’ imaginable. Dean’s lips were smooth, soft and better than Cas imagined they were like to kiss.

Once they pulled away, Cas’ eyes took a while to flutter open again after still basking in the kiss. Dean’s face was unreadable.

And then it was an awkward half chock sound that came from Dean that broke the silence between them. The piercing white noise that followed not just the kiss but also earthquake was one that could tear down the hearts of nations.

The shock. The nothingness. The bleak environment, all in hesitation to emerge. The internal trembling as if it continued on. It may as well have, as it will in the minds of those who experienced it.

“I think we’re safe. The building had held long enough we should be alright.” Cas murmured before pushing himself off the floor and opening Dean’s curtains.

He didn’t want to think about what they’d just done. Thousands of unspoken words throughout their years spilled out in one moment. Was it worth it? The prospect of losing Dean was one he didn’t want to dwell on.

Outside, the sun was beginning to peak over the city. The street was a mess of rubble and vehicles and one unfortunate soul trapped. Sirens purged the silence and Cas shut himself off from the world for a moment.

~

Breakfast was no better. They were awkwardly watching the news on Dean’s laptop after their TVs circuits had melted from a power surge. And yes they could have running clean water and electricity back working again, damage wasn’t as bad as they thought. Word of a few deaths spread and the earthquake was headlining for the day.

Cas wanted nothing more than to confront Dean about what had happened in the early hours but he had a feeling Dean would brush it off, be stubborn about it. He never was very open about his emotions.

So night came around and Cas needed to clear the air.

“Dean?” He knocked a few times on Dean’s door before walking in. There he was, holding himself, shaking slightly. “Dean?” Once more he spoke to grab his friends attention.

Dean looked up briefly before focusing on the wall again. “I know why you’re here.”

Cas gently lowered himself to sit next to Dean, crossing his legs on the bed. “Do you want to talk about it?”

“It’s not like I have a choice. And anyway, the sooner the better. I don’t deal with rejection well.”

“Rejec- who said anything about rejection?” Dean wouldn’t look at him, so he shuffled in front of Dean’s eye line so there was no running away from it. “You said it in a non-brotherly way, right?”

Dean nodded. “Which is why I was confused at you kissing me.”

“And you didn’t consider that your feelings are mutual? That I love you?”

He could see Dean’s eyes prick with tears, such upset and realisation in one look. Dean shook his head and thinned his lips, then looked down and took in a deep breath. “I love you. I really do. Too much, maybe. I couldn’t not say it. And now I don’t know what to do with it…”

“…Now that you know your feelings aren’t unrequited. I get it,” Cas offered comfort. He pushed a hand out and cupped Dean’s jaw, lifting it up. “I love you, too, you idiot.”

Dean let out a small huffed laugh. “I can be your idiot if you want me to?”

“Ever the charmer, Winchester.” Cas pressed his lips on Dean’s, kissing him slowly. There was less rush now, after all. No end of their world, just the two of them on Dean’s bed, making out on a relaxing Thursday evening.

Dean pulled back with a dopey grin on his face, followed by a nervous chuckle. “You’ve been holding out on me there, Cas.”

“We have forever to make up for it, if you want?” Cas replied bashfully.


End file.
